Right where I belong
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-shot. During an evening spent together Magnus and Alec have an unexpected and unwanted guest. No spoilers for CoLS.


**Gosh, I don't think I'll _ever_ say that I have future plans for stories, because it took so long to write a new one... Sorry, I've been really busy with school, my mid-year exams are in about 2 weeks and I'm so stressed, also, CoLS came out and destroyed me :( so I didn't have the motivation to write. I've had this idea for a while, it really was meant to be uploaded during my school holidays about 6 weeks ago, but here it is! I hope you like it, it's pretty much a silly idea, Alec might be a bit OCC, but it felt nice to write after all my feels. Totally rambling now, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters.  
**

"Magnus… _What_ is that?"

The couple had been enjoying a rare evening alone together, tangled up on the couch watching whatever showed up on the television, sitting in silence, both completely oblivious to the sun disappearing for the day, allowing shadows to swallow up Brooklyn. As a result of the oncoming darkness the two were only illuminated by the flicking glow of the TV.

They had been lying there for quite some time, Alec on top of Magnus, his head resting on his hand against Magnus' chest, while his boyfriends' steady breathing calmed him from his stresses of another busy day involving Jace's stupidity and Izzy's nosiness. Although, it had been a quiet day where demons were concerned, there was never a dull moment in the Institute and all occupants were apparently suddenly interested in Alec, stopping him from visiting his warlock boyfriend any sooner. He would have preferred an entire lazy day with him, but as it turned out he only managed to get out by five.

"What is what Alec?"

"_That._" Alec extricated his hand from Magnus' chest and pointed to the area where the wall and ceiling met. In the dim light Magnus only saw a grey mark.

"It's just a stain baby, probably from one of my parties; I'll deal with it another time. Let me appreciate every moment I have with my gorgeous Shadowhunter boyfriend." He returned his gaze to the TV, but Alec was not convinced…

As if on cue the television flashed a remarkable white, bathing the room in a stark paleness. The 'grey stain' revealed itself to be a _huge_ huntsman; the span of its legs matching one of Alec's splayed out hands.

Before Magnus could properly register what it was, he found himself suddenly alone on the couch. Alec had, unceremoniously, pulled himself off the couch, stumbled away from Magnus, hitting his shin into the coffee table, managing to escape into the kitchen. Magnus briefly thought that Shadowhunters should have some sort of grace in their movements, but Alec's demonstration proved otherwise.

He flipped on the light switch, momentarily blinding Magnus, realising his fears had come true.

Magnus heaved himself up off the couch, still oblivious to the reason why he didn't have his sexy Shadowhunter with him on the couch.

"Alec?" he slowly walked over to his small kitchen, finding Alec perched on the counter, leaning forward to see passed Magnus' advancing frame into the next room, "What is it?"

Alec's gaze broke away to glare at Magnus, "You can't be serious!" he stated incredulously, eyes wide.

The older man was half tempted to give a witty retort but the look on his lovers face told him Alec wouldn't be very amused.

"Look in your lounge room. Just look!"

He made a show of walking back into the room and with the lights on he noticed the large spider.

"Alec darling, you're _really_ concerned about that?"

"Yes"

"_That?_"

"Yes. Everyone has their own fears. I'm sure yours is lack of glitter" Alec mumbled the last part under breath, hoping his boyfriend couldn't hear him.

"You hunt demons for a living…"

He met his boyfriend at the kitchen counter and placed his hands on Alec's crossed legs. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered _very_ gently, "You know, it's not very hygienic to have your feet on the kitchen bench"

"Magnus!" was Alec's reply, as well as a not so playful whack to the arm. "Just kill it"

"I don't want to kill it. It hasn't done anything to me" he looked up into Alec's alarmed eyes.

"Fine" he huffed "the spider is absolutely terrifying me, and as my boyfriend it's your duty to stand up for me. Good enough?"

Magnus had to bite down on his bottom lip and hide his face into Alec's collarbone to refrain from laughing at Alec's pathetic attempts.

"Kill it! If you won't kill it, I'm leaving" Alec stated with finality, leaping off the counter.

"But that would mean you'd have to go passed the spider to get to the door."

Alec gulped. He was almost positive he could hear the smugness in his voice. Slowly, he turned his head around to get a decent look at the monster on the wall. Immediately, his body broke down into shivers. There was no way he could handle this.

Then.

It moved.

The eight-legged, hairy monster scuttled down from the juncture, before promptly stopping. Alec all but jumped out of his skin while resisting the urge to throw up. He resumed his position on top of the kitchen counter, to avoid any ceiling or floor contact with the spider, in lightning fast speed.

"Alright, Magnus, I'm begging you" Alec's voice was strained "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" the warlock's left eyebrow shot up, accompanied by a few not so pure thoughts. The boy had piqued his interest.

Despite his absolute fear at the moment Alec managed to blush before forcing out "I'll… you know, do that… thing that you like in…"

"_Really?"_ Magnus interrupted, he couldn't believe his luck. Somewhere in the back of his head he was thanking the spider that decided park itself in his apartment.

Alec gave a shy nod.

"Okay Alexander" Magnus began with determination "I'll be your knight in shining armour" With that he pecked Alec on the cheek, watching the red in his cheeks deepen slightly and moved toward the living room.

The young Shadowhunter suddenly became very serious, all evidence of his previous blush disappearing as he called out to Magnus' retreating form "And no funny stuff Magnus! If you come back with it on your hand or something, I promise you, I'll never sleep with you again, in _both_ senses of the phrase"

Magnus scoffed, adding under his breath "Let's see who could last longer."

He stopped dead in his tracks once in the living room.

"What is it?" Alec's voice came from behind him, concerned etched deep in each word.

"I can't see it anymore"

"_What?_" Magnus could almost feel his boyfriend blanch.

"It's not there" Magnus' cats eyes searched every inch of his wall. "Well, that solves that problem" he turned to the Shadowhunter. "Let's go back to watching TV"

"Are you serious?" Alec clamped his arms around his knees. "It could be anywhere now!" Those blues eyes darted around uneasily, checking the floor, walls and ceiling around him, occasionally searching Magnus' face for mercy.

There was something really sweet and innocent in the way Alec was sitting, all balled up. It was like viewing through a looking glass into the past, where he imagined a young Alec would be sitting in that exact same position in fear during a thunderstorm, or anxiously waiting for his parents to return from a hunt. It was like a moment of Alec's childhood had been plucked into existence right before him.

"Stop looking at me and look for that spider!" Alec's demand quickly shattered that image of a boy and brought Magnus back to reality where he had this beautiful Shadowhunter sitting in front of him. All memories of the not so sweet and innocent things he witnessed and been subject to ever since he'd met Alec flooded into his mind now, making the warlock smirk and realise _this_ was the man he loved.

"How should I kill it then?"

He saw that Alec had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, obviously not caring how the spider met its death "I don't know, as long as it is not alive _and_ inside your apartment!"

"But I don't want to step on it or squish it – that will just be messy…"

Alec sighed, frustrated. "I don't want to have to repeat 'kill it' again! I feel like a broken record"

"What am I to do then? You want it dead but don't have a specific preference as to how I should go about it!" Magnus huffed, raising his hands in the air "Alec…" he trailed off noticing Alec turn a light shade of green. "Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to get annoyed. I mean, it's our first night off together for a while and I didn't want to ruin it, then that _thing_ came along and I didn't know you were scared of-"

Alec grabbed Magnus' shoulder and turned him to face the direction of the living room, angling his head to the floor.

Magnus' gaze followed the dark hardwood flooring.

Chairman Meow had underneath both front paws a struggling huntsman, his tailing flicking wildly in his predatory position. He let go, allowing the spider to run free before leaping on top again, smothering it to the ground. Meow's claws dug deep into its body.

Alec couldn't watch this Discovery Channel moment happen in the middle of his boyfriends' apartment anymore, his insides twisted and threatened to make an appearance. He made a bee line for the bathroom.

Magnus on the other hand shooed Chairman Meow, hairy spider in his mouth, out of the apartment, shutting the door with a click.

"Alec, the Chairman is outside and took the 'monster' with it"

The door gently opened and Alec moved out into the kitchen, warily checking behind Magnus to make sure he wasn't lying. Then he offered a sheepish grin, probably trying to make up for his strange behaviour.

"Uhh, sorry" he had his hand on the back of his own neck, rubbing soothingly, avoiding looking Magnus in the eye at all costs.

"Alexander" At his name, Alec instinctively looked up "You think that after this evening's… events you can get away with just an apology? Well, you're very wrong" Magnus enveloped him into a warm, secure hug. "There was that thing you promised…" His voice was a sexy whisper at Alec's ear and Alec unconsciously closed his eyes, drinking in that sound.

"First, you need a new Chairman Meow" Alec mumbled against Magnus' chest.

Magnus retracted from the hug and held Alec's elbows, keeping him at arm's length, "I beg your pardon?" he stated in disbelief.

"I don't think I could hold him, let alone touch him after what I just saw."

"Chairman Meow saved your life; I think you certainly owe him one now."

He shut Alec up before he could even respond with a slow, passionate kiss, that obviously left the younger of the two slightly dazed. Still savouring the taste of his boyfriend, Magnus moved forward, guiding Alec backwards.

"By the way" Alec managed, through his laboured breathing "I'm never going into your living room again"

"That's okay" the warlock murmured through kisses along Alec's neck "I'm sure I can think of more interesting things to do in here…" He nudged Alec the rest of the way into the bedroom.

**Please tell me what you think! I know it was pretty much crack, but I'd still like to know! :') ****Oh, this has nothing to do with any of my previous fics, it's just a one-shot.**  
As always, excuse my mistakes, it's not read by anyone but me..  



End file.
